Zero Munikis!
Review · Transcript Blogger · Wordpress · Tumblr Reddit · Forum |image = File:Zero_Munikis_Ep.jpg| |season = BakuTech! Bakugan |number = 7 |last = Quilt's Temple |next = Dragaon's Evolution }} is the 7th episode of BakuTech! Bakugan. It aired on May 19, 2012 in Japan. Plot The episode begins by recapping the part where Raichi successfully stands Destroy Munikis in the end of the green Spiral Maze. Tatsuma suddenly appears before him, clapping and complimenting him. Raichi then asks Tatsuma if the latter knew where the others are. Tatsuma replied, saying that they will look for the others together. The two then went outside. The scene shifts to the view outside of Quilt's Romanesque Temple. Raichi and Tatsuma were greeted by a statue of Destroy Munikis. Excited, Tatsuma ran to check it out but Raichi warned him that it might be a trap. Without warning, the eyes of the statue lit up and the two were engulfed in a blinding white light. Raichi and Tatsuma find themselves in another dimension which is wrapped in rainbow-colored light. The two were then greeted by what appeared to be a Doppelganger of Raichi. The Doppelganger taunts the real Raichi into a brawl. Raichi accepts. One Gate Card was set in the middle of the field. The Doppelganger taunts Raichi further, mentioning Team Dragaon's previous defeat in the hands of the Shadow Sanjushi. Raichi made a side shoot in shooting his Munikis but at the same time, the Doppelganger also shoots his Munikis. The two Munikis collided and none stood in the Gate Card. Raichi asks the doppelganger why he shot at the same time, the Doppelganger taunts him by replying that Raichi must try harder in standing his Bakugan at the Gate Card. Raichi and the Doppelganger sideshoots again and the two Munikis collided again. Raichi tries to shoot forward but the Doppelganger did the same and the two Munikis collided for the third time. The scene shifts to Harubaru in the underground dungeon where he's still trying to complete his test. Flare Dragaon was able to clear a further path straight into the stone fodders but his shooting skill is not strong enough so Dragaon stood in the Gate Card near the furthest central Gate Card. The course was reset and Harubaru launches Dragaon again. The shadowy young man is noticeably absent in the area. The scene returns to Raichi's brawl against his Doppelganger. Raichi's Munikis collides again with the other Munikis. As the Doppelganger folds his Munikis, he asks Raichi what the other was hesitating about. Raichi dismisses the Doppelganger and shoots his Munikis again. The two Munikis collided for the fifth time. As Raichi was talking to Tatsuma, the Doppelganger taunts him in the background. Raichi looks at Munikis in the same way Harubaru does to Dragaon and the Doppelganger asks him if he's ready to give up. Raichi concentrates before laying Munikis at the table again. The Doppelganger demands that Raichi shoots faster so Raichi uses his Shooting Technique "Zero Gravity Spin". Munikis bounces up and down as it reaches the Gate Card but it missed. The Doppelganger shoots his Munikis and it stood in the Gate Card. Raichi then commanded Munikis to attack the Doppelganger's Munikis and when Raichi successfully pulled out the attack, they were engulfed in a white light. Raichi and Tatsuma find themselves returned to the spot of the huge Munikis statue. Tatsuma and Raichi talked about the match with Raichi remarking that the last round went by too fast while Tatsuma is still covering his eyes. Raichi notices that Tatsuma doesn't sound like himself. Tatsuma takes his hands off his eyes and his voice slowly changes to that of Quilt. Quilt's impersonation of Tatsuma vanishes with his voice floating in the air asking Raichi to check out Munikis. Raichi looks at Munikis and raises his arm, shooting it in the air and a Gate Card. The episode ends revealing that Destroy Munikis has evolved into Zero Munikis. Featured Brawls Raichi Kuronashi Vs Doppelganger Raichi It took Raichi six tries to be able to clear this course as his Munikis and the Doppelganger's kept on colliding. He finally did in the sixth try by using Destroy Munikis' Zero Gravity Spin. Raichi Kuronashi Wins Characters Seen * Raichi Kuronashi * Tatsuma * Harubaru Hinode BakuTech Debut *Zero Munikis BakuTech Seen * Destroy Munikis * Blan Shoult * Zero Munikis Notes *This episode is adapted from... Video de: Category:BakuTech! Bakugan Episodes